Pixies and Racoons
by ElixiePixie
Summary: Elixia Whoheart is loud, bright and full of spunk. New to Whoville, she can't anticipate the splash she'll make in the colorless world of JoJo Mcdodd. Written in real people, not as who's. First story published
1. Moving In

Hi there! ElixiePixie here, putting out my first ever story! I love Horton Hears A Who, it is my absolute favourite movie! I started this a while ago, and finally got up the courage to put in on here! So if you're reading, I hope you enjoy it : )

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Horton Hears A Who characters or any lines that come from movie (Althought I seriously wish I did. I love me some JoJo) All OC's are made by me, so they are only mine to use. If you ever, for some reason, wish to use one, contact me first.

* * *

Chapter One; **Moving in**

The rain pelted the roof of a small two story house, a perfect representation of the mood inside. A young girl sat on her bed, scowling at her closed door, waiting for something she knew was coming. Around her were boxes full of her things, clothes, CD's, posters, '_every piece of my life' _she thought sorrowfully. Her name was Elixia Whoheart, 17 years old, and she was moving. From what she gathered to small town named Whoville, and she was none too happy. Squeals and a males voice talking sternly resonated through her door, getting louder, as its source approached. The doorknob shook and the door swung open to reveal a tall man with short and spiky blue tinted hair, purple t-shirt and dark purple jeans, standing in the hall. Her father, Maxmimus Whoheart, was a person one wouldn't assume to be a dad. He sighed and looked at his daughter on the bed, whose eyebrow twitched, daring him to say something.

"Elixia, you will have to get up eventually, much to your obvious dismay."

Elixia looked up at her dad, her scowl softening to a small frown. "Why are we moving again?"

Maximus sighed again, more softly this time, and moved to his daughter, sitting next to her on the naked bed. "I told you, I got a job at the council there, it's a great opportunity for us. You and your sisters get all the room you need. I know it's not exactly how you wanted it, but it's just the best thing for us now."

Elixia looked at her father's face, one that used to be dark with exhaustion and sleep from working all hours, looked lighter, more at ease. Ever since he was the only one to keep the house going, he had to go through great lengths to keep them leveled. This new job payed better, was something he was trained in, and didn't require long hours. It really was the best thing for their family, and Elixia just had to accept it.

She smiled warmly to her father, who was taken slightly aback at the sudden 180. "I know, It's just hard, you know? People just got used to me."

She looked down at her ensemble, consisting of a bright green and black striped sweater dress with long sleeves. In the middle of her chest, cut out of the fabric, was a heart, with pink lace woven across it. Matching her sweater were stockings of the same patter, and bright green boots. Her hair was long, reaching to her lower back, the top of it a natural brown, but underneath a bright pink, matching the heart, with choppy front bangs. Her ears were pierced with a number or earrings, her left ear endowed with an industrial bar and three lobe piercings, her right with an average placed cartridge, a tragus, and 3 mirrored lobe piercings; completing her rebel look. Even her eyes resisted normalcy, changing between a light blue, a bright green and prominent hazel. At the moment, they were blue, seeming to reflect the girls inner emotions.

Her father chuckled and poked her forehead, causing her to look up at him smiling "And people will just have to get used to you there. You're a Whoheart! Be proud of what you look like, I know we all are." And with that, he got up, picked up a couple of boxes and walked out the door. Elixia looked after her father, smiling. '_He's right! I'm a Whoheart! I can't be thinking down like this. If mom was proud to be whoever she wanted, then so am I!_' Powered by a newfound purpose, she hopped off her bed and scooped up a bag and some boxes and followed her father. '_Whoville, get ready. A new kind of girl is coming to town!_'

* * *

Okay so obviously this is very short, I have more chapters to upload and I will try to make them longer.

R&R if you find you're able to! : )


	2. The Meadow

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Horton Hears A Who characters or any lines that come from movie (Althought I seriously wish I did. I love me some JoJo) All OC's are made by me, so they are only mine to use. If you ever, for some reason, wish to use one, contact me first.

* * *

Chapter Two; The Meadow.

Leaving behind the rain in Whocity, Elixia smiled, getting drawn into her sisters hysteria of travelling to a new place. What were the people like; were they kind? Were they colorful, like her family? Did they do crazy things like dye their hair pink? Elixia looked around the car, studying her family. Her sisters matched her, in the style of wearing stripes with interchanging colors. In her family, you found a way to proudly show off your favorite colors.

Her younger sister, Melody, seemed unfazed by the move, and was as loud as ever. Melody was deeply in love with theatre, her name a perfect fit for her personality. She loved acting and singing, and was so drawn into her playbooks that she didn't think about her image. Her usual look included a bright pink and purple striped jacket on a light blue t-shirt with the letters DC pressed on it. She paired that with of black shorts, pink and purple stockings, matching her jacket, and bright purple boots. Her hair was always interesting, though only one brown color, it was naturally thick and curly. She usually pulled her bangs up in a unicron's horn like pony tail on the top of her forehead, pulling the rest of her curly hair into a messy bun, hair sticking out the sides wildly. Though simple, it was definitely a different.

Her older sister, Samantha, was all smiles, and definitely the most excited to move. She was the most easy-going girl you could meet, always ready with a smile, a hug, whatever you needed. But with most cases of friendliness came naivety. She was, perhaps, the most average looking out of them all. She always wore a yellow and brown striped tank top with matching arm socks and knee length socks, black shorts and brown flats. Her hair was golden, short in the back going into longer strands to the front that flipped out at the bottom.

Elixia stared at them and started to laugh, they looked almost loony! But they were all proud, and didn't think about it one bit. She turned to look out the window and was shocked to see them pulling up to a tall, oddly shaped house with a red roof. It looked like a slide was woven around it, with stairs crawling through the walls, snaking in, out and around the house. It looked amazing, she didn't hear her dad as she jumped out of the car and ran up to the door.

Elixia P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it, this was where we were going to be living? Now I seriously didn't hate the idea of moving. Hearing my dad calling me, I turned to see him holding a pair of keys out of his pocket and tossing them to me.

"Go claim your rooms! I'll get started on unpacking." With that Melody and Samantha dashed up the stairs after me, "Oh, but biggest room is mine!" They stopped mid run, turning to Dad. "Oh c'mon! That's not fair!" I snickered, knowing they would fall for it.

Quick as I could, I unlocked the door to reveal a wide open living space converging to the kitchen. With a quick scope, I found the stairs and ran as fast as I could. Looking through the rooms, I chose the one that faced our backyard. Being the highest room in the house, it gave a nice view of a rolling meadow a few houses behind. I made a mental note to check that out later. Putting my backpack on the floor as a marker that this room was mine, I made my way back to the driveway to help my dad sort things and take me things to my room.

Hours Later~

Once I finished setting up my room, I told my dad I was going to check out the town. Walking down the streets, I noticed people glance at me, but their eyes didn't linger. '_Well that's a first_' I thought absentmindedly. I soon realized through my walk that our house was not the only one in such a bizarre design. Soon, I came across a cluster of trees. Piquing my interest, I walked into the shadows. After walking for what felt like hours, I got to a large willow tree, whose branches lay a curtain in front of me. Pushing aside the leaves, I was introduced to large rolling fields of grass, flowers and ponds. Smiling I walked around, waving my arms around laughing to myself. I didn't know why, but I felt so free. Without realizing, I started to hum a tune I had been working on when I was back in Whocity. Smiling, I started belting out lyrics that came to my head, the wind as my band. It felt great!

Jojo P.O.V.

I shouldn't have been surprised when my dad came into my room today and told me I was joining him on welcoming the new councilmens family. He said it was one of the many mayoral duties I would be doing later on, so it's good to get some practice in. Dreading the moment, as soon as he left my room, I hopped out of my window, slid down the tree, and made my way to the street, going away from my house as fast as I could. I didn't know exactly where I was going, since I only went to the observatory at night so no one would follow me. So I just walked. I hadn't gone on a walk by myself in a while; I was busy with school, inventing and my Dads shenanigans that I didn't just go anywhere unplanned. It felt cool to just go where my feet took me, I felt free of all my responsibilities. Before I noticed, I was walking through the forest by my house. '_Why didn't I notice I was walking into such a dark place? I must really be out of it_'

When I was about to turn around, I heard a faint noise, something I couldn't quite decipher. My curiosity getting the better of me, I walked towards the noise, soon realizing it was someone singing. And it was good. The singing was getting louder and louder as I came up to a willow tree, the leaves making a wall, just blocking the sound. I pushed the branches aside and I froze. It was girl, someone I had never seen before. I knew this for a fact; I wouldn't dare forget someone who looked at wild as she did.

She was dancing around, long hair whipping around in a crazy streak of color, a blur of pink, green and black. I wondered where she came from; she looked like she was my age. Maybe she went to a different school than I did? Whoever she was, she seemed very happy at the moment, like I did when I made something sound in the observatory. I smiled, feeling a weird kind of connection to the odd dancing stranger, and quietly made my way back to the road. Knowing there was someone else that took joy in something non-materialistic unlike most people in Whoville was comforting, I found myself hoping I could actually meet this girl, see who she was really like.

Eventually, I got back to the tree outside my window, and came back to the reality of my apparently inevitable future of being mayor. Sighing, I climbed up the tree, jumped into my room and put on my headphones until my Dad came to get me to leave.

* * *

YAY! Another chapter!  
I hope you guys like it, trying to space out time between updates but I felt the first chapter was so short x)

anyWHO, remember to R&R if you want, and leave me a review : )

- ElixiePixie


	3. When JoJo met Elixia

*peeks from behind corner* Heyyyy guyss! So it's been about 3 months since I last updated. I KNOW I'M SORRY! First I had problems cause my computer was completely just broken and work got busy and I had the worst writers block and *sigh* i'm sorry x) But I finally got down to writing and I came up with more chapters, so I will be updating at LEAST once a week. I really owe you guys! I wrote a kinda long chapter this time! And lots of fun things go on here so please, read on!

* * *

Chapter 3; When Jojo met Elixia

Elixia POV

After singing for a while, I looked at how the sky darkened, realizing I should have gone home ages ago. Somehow finding my way out of the forest, I walked quickly back home. When I closed the door, my dad came out of the kitchen, powder all over his face.

"Oh there you are Elixie! I was about to send Sammi out to find you"

"Uh...I don't think that's a good idea Dad. Sammi got lost going to the corner store back home, remember?" My dad put his hand to his chin, looking up as he remembered. Then he chuckled. "Maybe you're right."

I nodded with a smile and walked to sit in a chair at the table.

"So what are we eating tonight?" I glanced at the stove, smelling different food beings boiled, fired, and baked. My dad grabbed a nearby whisk, turning to give me a showroom smile.

"On tonight's menu we have a fine selection of seafood; shrimp and smoked cod. If that isn't to your tasting we have chicken marinara, chicken breast with plum sauce, and a glorious ham!"

I chuckled and sat back in the chair raising my nose to show my best impression of a rich diner.

"And the special?"

"Specials, you say? Why that would be our desert! A huge apple crumble pie, or brownies and ice cream! The chefs recommendation." He gestured to the open freezer with a wink, where two tubs of ice cream lay with a ready to bake pie on top.

"But dad, there's only four of us, are you trying to fatten us up or something?"

At that he paused and smacked his head with the whisk. "I forgot to tell you! The mayor and some of his family is coming to dinner tonight! They're our neighbors, and came by soon after you left to explore." He gave me a small smile, as if asking me to not judge him. I simply rolled my eyes and laughed.

"How could you forget that? I swear you are so...you!"

He gasped, acting dejected at my 'insult'. With an angry huff he picked up an egg and smirked. My face dropped in horror as he drew in a breath.

"FOOD FIGHHTT!"

I turned and tried to run from the kitchen when I felt the egg hit my back. As I turned around I heard my sisters stomping down the stairs, yelling for us to wait for them. I smiled and picked up the tomato on the table, and threw it at my dad. His victorious face fell when the tomato hit him smack in the forehead.

"Oh..you asked for it Whoheart!"

Soon, flour, tomatoes, banana peels and eggs covered the floor as we all rolled around laughing. Sammi's hair was caked in flour from a puff Melody slammed on her head, who's bun had long since fallen and mixed with eggs and tomato juices. I myself was covered in mustard, caught in my hair and stuck in my fingernails. My dad was covered head to toe in all foods you could think of, being our main target. He stood up, catching his breath and looking at the clock on the wall.

"Okay, I think we all know who lost here. But vengeance is my middle name! Expect a war coming girls. But before then, you should head to the bathrooms to wash up, company should be here in an hour."

I looked at my sisters, who dashed up the stairs to claim the two bathrooms first. I sighed and washed my hands in the sink in the kitchen, and grabbed some paper towels to clean the kitchen.

Normal P.O.V.

After Maximus finished dinner, he and Elixia went to wash up, leaving Sammi and Melody to set up the dining room. Soon they were gathered in the living room, talking about what to do with the next few minutes. Melody suggested they jam out, since their instruments had yet to be brought upstairs. The Whohearts were a very musical family, all of them having a talent in singing and playing instruments. Max smiled, picking up his guitar, and started strumming a chord, Melody humming a tune to match. Sammi sat in front of her keyboard and started playing different instrument sounds, as Elixia started to sing.

'If I die young.

Lay me down on a.  
Bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn.

Send me away with the words of a love song'

Through their music playing, they didn't notice that the McDodds had appeared on their doorstep, listening to their song playing through the open window.

Jojo P.O.V.

I followed my dad and mom up the steps of an unfamiliar house when they stopped. Wondering what they were doing, I looked around them, seeing a family through the window playing music. Then I heard it. A gentle mix of guitar, keyboard, and singing weaved around me as I recognized the voice immediately. '_The girl from the meadow!_' The song they sung was sad, as if they knew the content all to well. As the girl sung the last line they all smiled sadly at her, and a tall man got up to hug her. My dad cleared his throat to get my attention as he knocked on the door.

Elixia P.O.V.

I turned when I heard a knock on the door, alerting us our company had arrived. I smiled to my dad, and walked to the door. When I opened I was greeted by a smiling man and woman with a young girl in her arms. He stuck out his hand, and I was taken back slightly at the sudden gesture.

"Heeeee-dywho! Im Ned McDodd, Mayor of Whoville! This is my beautiful wife Sally, my youngest daughter, Headie, and my son, Jojo! Pleased to make your acquaintance!"  
I smiled, he was one funny guy! I took his hand, looking at the people as they came inside during their introduction. Sally gave me a warm smile, taking the hand of the young girl to wave to me. I waved back with a warm smile, and the girl giggled. Then I turned to come face to face with a boy with jet black hair that fell around his face. He looked tired, or maybe just bored, standing just beside the doorway. He was wearing a grey and black striped hoodie, a black v-neck shirt, and black skinny jeans. Music played softly out of large black headphones laying around his neck. I had to admit, he was cute! His hands were stuffed inside his pockets and he gazed around our house, while sneaking side glances at me, which I didn't miss. Then I turned back to Ned and smiled again.

"Hello! My name is Elixia, this is my dad, Maximus, and my sisters Samantha and Melody."

My family waved and they began to converse, Sally sliding to talk to Melody, while Sammi played with Headie, who had taken an immediate liking to. I took a small step back, leaning against the wall, crossing my arms, not wanting to disturb their fun.

Jojo P.O.V.

I had to admit, I didn't actually believe it when I walked in. This was one colorful family. They all seemed to have their own quirk, but despite the bright colors, they meshed well together. As I examined everyone, my eyes lingered on the girl who introduced herself as Elixia. She had a strange name, but it worked with her appearance. I glanced over to her, curious to see what the girl from the meadow looked like. Aside from her green and black striped attire, I saw now she had a number of piercings, including both ears having 3 lobe piercings, one cartilage, one tragus, and one industrial. She definitely didn't dress to impress or please someone, she did her own thing, I was impressed. She looked back at me and I quickly looked away, now looking at her house. Somehow, my eyes kept going back to her. She smiled to me when I looked back and I simply nodded. Soon were were gathered in the dining room, my dad was at the head of the table on one end with Max the opposite of him. My mom sat left to my dad with me on the right. Sammi sat right to her dad, Headie in between her and my mom, Melody left to her dad, which left Elixia next to me. '_Why do I get the sneaking feeling that this was planned?'_

Normal P.O.V.

"So how many children do you have, Ned?" Max asked the mayor.

"Well including Jojo and Headie 97!"

The Whohearts all started at Ned, disbelief clearly sprawled on their face.  
"97?!"

"Yeah, and we all share one bathroom, you know how that is." The table chuckled lightly as they grew comfortable with each other. Sally looked around the Whohearts and grew a slight frown, dreading the question she knew would be asked sooner or later.

"Um, If you don't mind me asking, but do you have a wife?" Max stopped slightly, his face falling slightly before he recovered. Elixia saw and sat up straighter.

"Our mom passed away a few years ago. Her name was Serena, she was sick, but she's in a better place now" She gave Sally a warm smile, which made her relax, glad she didn't hurt them by asking. Max looked at his daughter and mouthed a thank you.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

After dinner, the adults retired to the living room, joined by Melody who seemed to get along great with Sally. Sammi played with Headie on the side, leaving Jojo and Elixia standing off to the side. She turned to Jojo smiling lightly.

"Want me to give you a tour of the house?"

Jojo P.O.V.

I nodded and followed Elixia around as she showed me small things about her house. Since I had seen most of downstairs, she took me upstairs, showing me the rooms and landing at hers last.

"Want to just hang out here, it's a bit crowded down there"

Again, I just nodded. She opened the door to her room, and I walked in slowly, taking in the decorative space. The walls were interchanging black and green with pink hearts painted in random places. Paint splattered lights hung on the walls, illuminating sketches on paper and butterflies that hung from the ceiling. A bed was off to the side, parallel to a desk with a green laptop and open sketch book on top. A green a fuzzy rug sat on the middle of the floor with two bean bag chairs to the side of it. Lastly was a bookshelf full of novels, comics, and paints, brushes, pencils and other art supplies. I sat down on the black beanbag as she sat at her desk.  
"You don't talk much, do you?"

I shook my head, making a note that she observed more than it seemed.

"Well you don't have to talk, why don't you write on paper?"

I thought and nodded, it seemed a little corny, but it worked.

She handed me her sketchbook and a pencil, and I wrote a quick message.

_Can I look through this?_

She nodded, smiling proudly at her work.

I flipped through the darkened pages, smudges from pencil marking covered the sketches. Many were self portraits, one that I stopped to examine. It was of her, with her arm raised, holding a microphone. On the page next to it were words, lyrics to a song in the making.

_So you draw, and write songs?_

She read my message and smiled, turning to her desk. "Why yes I do. I started after my mom had passed away, it was a good way to sort my feelings out." She picked up a frame, and showed it to me. I took it, and held it gingerly in my hands. It was portrait of a woman who looked like her, with long hair, from bangs, and a warm smile. She was sitting, with Max standing behind her. 3 girls surrounded her, I knew who they were by the colors of their dresses. I gave her the picture and wrote again.

_I can tell who's who by your colors. And your mom looked nice._

Elixia smiled at my words. "She picked them out herself, that's why we always wear something with them on it. And thanks, she was. She sung too, that's why we're all musical."

_That's cool, you guys do what you can to keep her in your life. The song you were playing when we came here, what was it about?_

"Haha, that was about my mom, as I bet you guessed. I wrote it after she passed away."

_It's a nice song._

"Thanks. So, what kind of music do you listen to?"

Normal P.O.V.

About an hour later, Sally called Jojo, saying they were going home. Jojo got up and was about to hand the sketchbook back to Elixia but remembered something. Quickly scribbling he turned the book back to her.

_What school are you going to?_

"Whoville Secondary, I start tomorrow!"

_I'll see you there then!_

Elixia smiled, she knew someone already. Whether he was a friend, she wasn't sure, but she was happy none the less. They made their way downstairs, saying goodbye to everyone and laughing about jokes from different parts of the night. Elixia turned to Jojo before they left, "I'll see you tomorrow Jojo! Want to head to school together?" He nodded, since they were neighbors. She smiled, and waved as the family left. Melody smiled to Elixia and got a smirk on her face.

"Elixie's got a boooyyyyfriiieeennnddd!"

"I do not! Get back here Melody!"

Laughters and bangs rang through the house as Max sighed in amusement.

_Well Serena, we're home._

* * *

Hey! So how did you guys like it? Hate it? Love it? Still angry I took my sweet ass time to update? Hehe~  
Well, until next time! R&R If you can :D

~ ElixiePixie


	4. Waking Up

**So, it's been a while. Did you do something with your hair? Is that new shirt? It's nice, you look great.  
****Oh, you hate me? Yeah...I thought so.**

** I'm sorry! I finally got back to this story and it isn't even nice. I would have written more but I seriously wanted to get something out to you guys. Like now.**

**This was going to be about their first day of school but I ended up super writing about the morning and thought that if I went into the school, it would be so much in one chapter, and I'm just not all the way back yet xD**

**But NONE THE LESS I am back! I hope you enjoy it, and please excuse if I made mistakes, I will most likely be combing through this again and again in fear it's a completely different writing style xD  
**

**Please R&R! And don't hate me anymore 3**

**~ElixiePixie**

* * *

Chapter 4; Waking Up.

Normal P.O.V.

Elixia shifted on her bed as light invaded her room, sneaking through the curtains to alert the girl she had to get up. No matter what she did, she couldn't escape it. Sighing, she sat up, rubbing her head as she looked around the room, surveying for things she may have forgotten to pack the night before. When her search came up empty, she got up, stretched, and pulled apart her curtains, welcoming the morning breeze. She quickly made her way through her morning duties, showering, drying her hair, picking out the earrings she wanted to wear for the day, and choosing what to wear, even though it always ended up the same thing she wore everyday. When she finished, she heard the sounds of her family waking up and moving about, so she picked up her guitar and started creating a tune to a song she came up with when she couldn't sleep.

In a neighboring house, Jojo was already sitting in his room, awake, showered and ready to go. Living with 96 sisters, he made sure he got to the bathroom bright and early. No way was he going in after a bunch of girls left their things everywhere. Thank goodness for his mom who cleaned it everyday when they left to their respective schools. Flipping through a book on mechanics, his ears picked up the noise of a guitar, chords being played irregularly, as if someone was just starting to put something together. He got up and moved to his window where he saw Elixia walking around her room, guitar in arm, playing proudly. Figuring she was making some new songs, he went back to his reading, enjoying the sounds coming from the window across from his own.

His moment of peace came to an abrupt halt when his sisters woke up, crashing, banging and yelling over each other as they got their things together, fought for the bathroom and mixed up hairbrushes..again.

Jojo sighed and got up to put his book back.  
'_No point in reading now, when I can't even hear Elixia.'_

Jojo glanced to the window as he slid the book back in place, and jumped to see Elixia leaning on her window sill smiling over to him.

Noticing his jump, Elixia laughed and waved over to him, He gave a small wave back, even smiling as he wandered to the window.  
"Hey Jojo! Didn't know you're room was across the lawn from mine! We can totally swap notes and stuff much easier now!"  
Jojo chuckled and picked up a notebook on his desk, scribbling back a reply, and showing it to the window to let her read over. Their houses we pretty close so Elixia didn't have to do more than lean just a bit closer to read the words.

_Yeah I didn't realize until I heard you playing earlier. And what do you mean swap notes, you already thinking of slacking, eh?_

"Hey! I like to think of it as easing into school, with the help of my first and best pal here in Whoville! You wouldn't leave your dear friend Elixia here to hang, would 'ya? And oh you heard that? I didn't wake you up did I?"  
_Oh is that what we're calling it now, easing into it. And you never know, guess you'll have to wait and see. And no, I always get up early to get the bathroom first._

"Ahh you're so difficult!" She laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him, "Ohh don't want to be in the midst of the terror of female morning ritual, times 96?"

_So I've been told. And how did you ever guess._

They laughed and talked for a while longer until Elixia heard a knock at the door, and her dad walked into the room.  
"Oh you are up. I was calling you for breakfast, thought you were asleep since you didn't answer."

Elixia glanced at the clock and pushed off the windowsill, realizing she now only had 20 minutes to eat her breakfast.  
"Oh shoot! Sorry I was talking to Jojo, must've missed it!"  
Maximus looked around Elixia to see Jojo leaning against the window across from hers, and smiled.  
"Hey there Jojo, didn't see you there! Hey, that's cool, Elixia. Your first friend here lives right across from you, _literally_!"

Jojo waved and looked over at Elixia, who was rolling her eyes at her dads little joke, giving him a look of '_see what I have to live with?'_

"Well, better get to stepping, don't want to miss your famous French toast with poached eggs! See you outside in a bit Jojo!"

With another wave, Maximus and Elixia left to eat, and Jojo sighed.

_I guess I probably have to go to breakfast too. And I'm late, Dad won't be to impressed._

Half an hour later, the Whohearts were standing outside their house, the girl biding their father good bye and wish on his first day of work.  
"Be good girls. Sam, make sure you're watching where you're going and to ask all your teachers about the homework regime they have, write it down and give it to me.

"Yupperoni!"

"Melody, can you remember to-Melody take your nose out of that book."  
Elixia elbowed her youngest sister in the side, causing her to jump and look around in confusion before settling on her dad, who's pointed stare made it obvious she missed something.  
"Sorry what I'm here"  
"I was saying, can you remember to ask your teachers if there's something I should do about the drama program? I'm not sure how to sign you up, and I don't have time to make a visit this week."

"Oh, no duh! Dad, it's drama. I'm not going to not remember it." She answered quickly before turning back to her book. Maximus looked at his daughters for a second before turning to Elixia.  
"Elixia?..."

"Yeah Dad, I got it covered. I'll check on them at lunch and be sure they've asked their teachers and get the information and put it in my book."

Maximus gave her a relieved look, gave them a last hug and headed to the car. Elixia waved her dad off when she heard the door next door open, causing loud voices to spew out of the house. She turned and saw Jojo walking out, his back pack slumped over one shoulder, notebook under his arm, headphones stuck over his ears. She smiled and started to creep over to his lawn, since he hadn't noticed them outside yet. She was just coming up to pull off the ear phones when he whipped around with his hands up, giving her a funny expression, causing her to jump and run in the opposite direction.  
"JOJO! THAT WAS NOT COOL! If you saw me why didn't you wave or something."

He smiled giving her a look saying '_I could say the same thing to you Miss Pull-Off-My-Headphones'_

Crossing her arms defiantly she just stuck her tongue at him again and walked back over, calling Sam and Melody over.  
"Okay, how do we get to school from here?"

Scribbling onto his notebook he held it out for the sisters to read.

_It's about a half hour walk, but lucky for you I know an awesome shortcut. We'll be there in ten minutes._

Sam read over the note and jumping excitedly, "A shortcut!? I love those, they're like smaller versions of how to get somewhere!"

Jojo gave Sam an odd look and looked over at Elixia who just shrugged and mouthed '_just go with it.'_

_Yeah, they're exactly that. Awesome._

Sam smiled, and with a nod from Jojo, Elixia pulled Melody's sleeve, who put her book into her bag to follow the path, and started walking down the road to a path to the right of their houses. The girls started talking to Jojo, wondering what their school was like, what each grade was like and if he knew the teachers. Soon all of them couldn't wait to get to Whoville Secondary, some ready to start the next part of their journey, and some to get a break from the chatty sisters.

Within ten minutes, they came to the end of the pathway, going around a house to come right up to a large yellow building. It was wide, having 4 stories at most, in the tower in the middle. It went down to a 3 story build, ending with one story rooms to either side. A Whoville city flag sat proudly at the top of the looming 4th story tower, which cast a shadow across the spacious lawn in front off the building, a pathway leading from the road to the front doors. Teenagers and teachers alike were all around, walking to the door, sitting on the grass and getting out of cars at the parking lot to the side. The Whoheart sisters stared in awe at school as Jojo jotted down one last note.

_Welcome to Whoville Secondary._


End file.
